A Fair Afternoon
by Blue Roses2
Summary: On a leisure afternoon, Kel realizes that all the world are merely players, but while walking across stage, you can change the ending to your scene. Kel-Dom.


****

Author's Note: In honour of mucho procrastination, and not wanting to start a seminar for World Issues and Development - I have decided to entertain myself by eating truckloads of Swiss chocolate, drinking tea and writing Kel - Dom fluff. I know, that I should be working on _Fate Awaits_ technically, but I promise to start that ASAP. So yes, this story is pure Kel - Dom fluff… because I want it to be… so there.

****

A Fair Afternoon

Keladry of Mindelin, the second Lady Knight of Tortall was lounging on her bed. This was rather uncommon, most of the time she was driving herself ragged with practicing jousting, or helping out one of her friends, but at the present moment in time, on a autumn morning, Kel was completely happy just lie on top of her comfortable sheets.

In any mind, it was better than wearing that dress.

"Please Lady Kel, I made it especially for you. Once you put it on, you'll know that it's worth it." Lalassa said, pulling at the forest green dress's hem. Kel stared at it. It _was_ a pretty dress. The bodice was curve forming, and it did have a nice flowing skirt - but it was so unpractical. She was going to a fair, not a feast.

"It's the latest style in the city, my Lady. And besides, if I may not be too bold, it has all the qualities that would attract certain sergeants." Lalassa gave a slight grin, and at this Kel could not help but smiling with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keladry said, still smiling. "The only sergeant I know is Dom, and his is just a friend of mine. Nothing more." Kel always answered this way, but she also knew that Lalassa could see behind her words.

"Of course, my Lady. But I must insist that you put this on." Lalassa bit her lip. Kel looked at her, and at this moment, Lalassa put on such as face of sorrow and innocence that Kel laughed and hide her face in her blankets.

"Oh fine…" She mumbled into her sheets. The festival that was being held that afternoon was an annual festival that celebrated the god, Mithros. It was to insure that he would shed light on the following year and to keep the people of Corus in favour with the god. The ceremony that the priests held, stared at dawn, and ended at sunset, but the festival began for the people when the sun was at it's highest peak, midday.

The fair consisted of music, entertainment and lots of food. Minstrels, merchants, acrobats, fire eaters, dancers, players, anybody who had a unique gift to show the people of Corus came. It was a gigantic party, where everyone mingled. Naturally, the King's Guard was there to keep watch, but Kel highly doubted that armed force would be needed today.

Kel had missed the last few festivals for being Lord Raoul's squire, and being abound Tortall with the King's Own, and them being at New Hope. So when Neal threatened Kel with a practical joke, she agreed to go, partly because Neal seemed all mysterious, and she wanted to know what he was planning, and partly because she truly did want to go.

Kel turned back to Lalassa. "As a dear friend, I would love to wear your dress, for you certainly have outdone yourself."

Lalassa flushed. "Lady Kel, I'm just doing what I can to pay you back for your kindness from previous years. Not all nobles would be as caring." Lalassa often said this, and Kel knew it was true, but Kel certainly didn't feel as if she had done something miraculous.

"Some nobles don't deserve to be nobles." Kel replied, standing up. "Now let's see what you can do to make that dress look good on me." Kel caught Lalassa giving her a look. "Not for anybody else, just so I feel pretty, not that there is anyone in mind that I want to feel pretty for…" Kel sighed, and stopped babbling.

As Lalassa helped Kel into the dress, Kel let her thoughts wander. Kel must admit, that when she returned from New Hope, she had been disappointed that Lord Raoul and his company had gone off to some southern part of Tortall, and she had been happy to hear that they all came back safely. But when Dom came back four days ago, and she had not seen him in that time period, she was starting to think that maybe she had imagined the innuendos behind his smiles, words and actions. Maybe he truly only considered her a friend.

Kel wasn't sure how to take that new look at their relationship. After her relationship ship with Cleon ended she as sure that he would do something. But he still continued to be a friend. A good friend mine you, someone who Kel knew she could trust, but still a person who remained platonic.

Kel would deny the quickening of her heart when Dom was near her, and she wouldn't deny that despite herself he often caught herself thinking about him as her mind drifted off at night. She did indeed feel something more than friendship for him, but she wasn't going to say anything until she was sure he felt the same way. Besides, she reasoned with herself, we both have to many responsibilities to even dedicated enough time to each other. It wouldn't work.

Kel was brought back to the present by Lalassa clapping her hands together. "Lady Kel, you look so pretty. The dress fits perfectly."

Kel glanced into the looking mirror, and took in her reflection. The dress itself was made in a way to flatter anyone. It had a v-neck, that grazed the tops of her shoulders, looking as if it might fall off. The bustier of the dress gave Kel a delightful curve, one that made her muscular frame alluring. It kind of went against the traditional role of a dress, but Kel was happy with the way that it didn't make her seem as if she was trying to be a lady of the court. Or, in that way, try to be someone that she's not.

Kel's short hair was straightened, with a slight curl at the bottom that framed her face, and Lalassa had added just the minimal amount of face paint. Her eyes has kohl drawn into her lashes, and her cheeks had a slight bit of rouge on them. Kel must admit that she looked pretty.

"Lalassa, you do have talent. I would never have been able to make a garment so pretty." Kel sighed.

"My pleasure Lady Kel, but the morning is drawing to a close, and I still have to visit more of the palace ladies. Have a good afternoon at the fair, and be sure to make the most of the moment." Lalassa gave Kel a small smile, and then walked out of the room. Kel looked after her wake confused.

Make the most of what moment?

Kel sighed. Whatever Lalassa meant was probably just to enjoy a rare afternoon off. Kel never sees many of those, so she would definitely enjoy a day with duties. A knock on Kel's door interrupted her thoughts.

The door opened, and standing in the doorway stood Neal, Yuki, and to Kel's biggest surprise, Dom. Kel's eyes widened. She certainly wasn't expecting to see Dom in her doorway. After months of not seeing him, she was both shocked and pleased.

"Keladry, fair lady of the afternoon!" Neal cried, taking her by the hand and swinging her around in a circle. "Ready to enjoy a day frolicking in the sun?"

"Frolicking?" Kel asked, smiling widely.

Dom grinned. "Yes, frolicking. Who wouldn't want to frolic?"

Kel laughed as she looked at Neal and Dom. Their happiness and excitement was contagious. Despite herself she couldn't help feeling giddy at the thought of a whole leisure afternoon with her friends. The quartet left Kel's quarters and began to walk away from the palace and down into the city. The passed the Temple District and soon came across the brilliantness and colour of the fair.

Hundreds of people, of all different nationalities, classes, and areas walked about, enjoying the light, happy atmosphere. Instantly Kel scanned the crowd and vendors for her absolutely favourite thing about the fair, fairy kisses. When she was a child, before she went to the Yamani Islands, she had went to this fair with her family. This one vendor had this special treat that Kel instantly feel in love with. It was a sweet pastry dough, fried in a cinnamon flavoured oil, then sprinkled with sugar. It's a dessert that melts in your mouth, and if Kel remembered correctly, covers you with sugar, but since it was an afternoon where Kel was able to enjoy herself fully, she decided she was going to make the most of it.

"Anybody want to come and get a fairy kiss with me?" Kel asked, looking at the rest of her group.

"Mmm… are those, those doughy things sprinkled with sugar?" Dom asked, looking directly at Kel. "I loved them as a kid. Neal would eat like five, then get sick." He smiled.

Neal gave an impish grin. "If I remember correctly, I used to rip of bits of it and throw it at you… in fact, Kalan did it as well. We had a thing going on that if we hit you and certain places you would get a certain number of points." He smiled fondly at the memory. "Too bad Kalan decided to leave and explore the world, we could have had fun teasing you."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "If only one was able to pick their family…"

Yuki's eyes crinkled at that, and she moved her fan up to shield her lips. After a brief discussion, Kel and Dom decided to indulge their sweet tooth, while Neal and Yuki went to go watch the fire eater. Kel couldn't help but notice the tension running through her. Every time her arm brushed Dom's, every time his bright blue eyes met her hazel ones, and every time he gave her a crooked grin, she felt as if her heart what going to leap out of her chest. She wanted nothing more then to reach up, curl her fingers through his thick hair, and kiss his full lips. The thought of kissing Dom sent chills down her spine.

It was remarkable that she was able to find such restraint.

When they reached the vendor, Dom ordered two fairy kisses, and before Kel could reach for her change purse, Dom had handed the vendor two coins to pay for the food. When Dom caught Kel looking at him, he gave a grin.

"What?" He exclaimed. "It's my treat."

"Well, I thank you." Kel said, smiling, holding her fairy kiss.

"No problem, my fair lady of the afternoon. It's the least I can do after months of not being able to see one of my favourite friends." His blue eyes twinkled. "Want to go watch some of the players? A friend of mine is performing, and she would hate me if I didn't show up."

Dom has a friend in the players? Kel never knew that. "Sure," She replied. "I would love to see it."

"Good, I hoped you would agree. Besides, she's playing one of my favourite stories. But I'm cloudy on how it ends…" He commented as the moved through the crowd to a player's tent.

"Oh? What's the story about?" Kel asked. She took a bite out of her fairy kiss. The familiar sweet taste was like waking up to a sunny day.

"You'll see…" He said simply.

On the stage, a play was taking place. Something seemed familiar. The main actor was wearing clothes that reminded Kel of the King's Own almost… the colours were similar. The girl was not playing the simpering, love struck, wispy girl that lead actresses sometimes play. In fact, she seemed more determined.

Kel also noticed something else. She was wearing breeches.

And she had a dog sitting at her side.

"Dom?" Kel asked, looking at him.

"Shh…" He said softly. "We made it just in time for the ending…"

"Please? I won't let anyone ever hurt you." The male actor said, reaching out his hand towards the girl.

The girl looked around the room, her eyes searching, then she looked back at the male player, a soft sad smile on her lips. "But, we can't… it just wouldn't work. I only have so much time, and you always leave… our responsibilities won't let it be that way."

"What are responsibilities when fate guides us?" He said, taking a step closer.

"But…" She still protested. "What will people think?"

"I think most people will expect it… or assume it has already happened. I love you, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to been there when you needed me. I want to wake up and see you there. I want to know that I can come back and see you smile, that I can hold you, kiss you, and know that you will always be safe." The actor smiled, in a way that mirrored Dom's grin. "I don't want you to change, I want you to be stubborn, be caring, and most of all, be with me."

Kel's eyes began to tickle despite herself. The realization of the play, and the heat of Dom's gaze upon her face made her look up at him.

"Cloudy on the ending?" She whispered. A smile creeping at the corner of her lips. "I want to be with you."

Dom smiled, a little crooked grin that made Kel's stomach tingle. Dom reached up and brushed Kel's cheek. Leaning down he whispered; "You have sugar on your cheek." He grinned wider and brushed his lips with Kel's.

Heat soared through Kel, and she reached up to place her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Dom kissed her harder this time, and Kel moved closer to him, completely blanking out the world around her.

When they finally pulled apart, Dom smiled down at her. "I must say… I'm glad you made the ending nice and clear."

"Me too."

__

THE END

****

A/N: Review? Please? Anyways… I have a question for those who read this… How many of you have read the _Trickster's _pair of novels…. I have a story idea, but I will save it for a later date if nobody has read them yet… and if you haven't… READ them… the main character is devilishly good. 


End file.
